


I'll Be Your Hero, Baby

by Sassywrites77



Series: Real Person One Shots [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Dodger Evans (Chris' dog), Real People Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, but it is only a small harmless one, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: I thought of this after seeing a gif set on tumblr of Chris talking about how very unmanly he would be if there was a spider to be dealt with.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Reader
Series: Real Person One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585267
Kudos: 27





	I'll Be Your Hero, Baby

You were sitting on the couch reading, absentmindedly petting Dodger who lay beside you, when you heard a high pitched scream from the bathroom. Dodger’s head popped up looking in the direction the sound came from, and both of you jumped from the couch hurrying toward the bathroom.

When you arrived Chris was standing about a foot from the tub. “Spider,” was all he said as he pointed to the bathtub.

Biting your lip to keep from laughing, you took a step toward the tub. “Oh it’s just a little one,” you told him, glancing back at him. Dodger was standing next to Chris, looking up in concern.

“Little? That is not a little spider, y/n,” Chris said, his voice a bit higher-pitched than normal.

You looked back in the tub. “Eh, I’ve seen bigger.”

Chris put his hands on his hips, staring you down, and you rolled your eyes.

“Never fear. Your hero is here. I’ll be right back,” you said to him before glancing down at Dodger. “Take care of him, boy. Don’t let the big scary spider get him,” you told him as you patted his head, looking up at Chris with a smirk. His eyes told you, you were going to pay for the teasing later.

You came back a few moments later with a plastic cup and a couple of paper towels folded up. You bent over the tub, holding the cup to the spider and using the towels to help scootch the arachnid into the cup. Gently tilting the cup so the opening was up, you placed the paper towels over the top.

“Think you could open the kitchen window, so I can let our little friend free?” you asked Chris, who was still glued in the same spot he’d been in when you found him.

He nodded and left the room, Dodger, then you following behind him. He opened up the window over the kitchen sink, and you carefully placed the cup on the side on the windowsill. Removing the paper towels, you shook the cup gently and soon Mr. or Mrs. Spider was on their merry way outside to freedom. As soon as your hands were back inside, Chris shut the window, locking it tightly as though the spider would somehow force the window up before he got it locked.

You were no longer able to hold back anymore and let out a giggle earning a stern look from Chris. It was most definitely the Cap look of disappointment. You bit your lips, stopping the laughter but still smiling at him. “Sorry, babe. But Chris “Captain America” Evans being afraid of spiders. That just got to me.” And with that, you burst out laughing again.

“You are so going to pay for all this teasing,” he said with a smirk of his own, his hands going to your sides. 

You squealed knowing what he had planned, and moved away, running from the kitchen through the living room. Chris was in hot pursuit, Dodger also following along yipping at his silly people.

Chris caught up to you at the bedroom door, picking you up and throwing you onto the bed. He grabbed your sides, tickling you mercilessly making you gasp for breath you were laughing so hard. Anytime you tried to tickle him back, somehow a hand was there to stop you even as he tickled you with the other. Finally, you begged ‘Mercy,” and he let go, rolling to the side, both of you gasping for breath.

You lay there a few moments in silence before you started giggling again.

Chris turned his head to look at you. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing,” you replied quickly.

“Y/n,” he said, drawing your name out in warning.

“Sorry,” you said, pausing to giggle again. “It’s just,” another giggle, “I just remembered that scream you did.” You finished before giving in to the giggles again.

“I’m never gonna hear the end of this, am I?” Chris asked.

You rolled over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Sorry, babe. Probably not. At least for a while.”

“I think I can live with that,” he paused then added, “as long as you always take care of the spiders.”

“Of course. I’ll be your hero, baby.”

“Did you really just say that?”

“Shut up, and kiss me to pay me back for saving you from the very tiny spider.”

“It was big!” Chris exclaimed before pressing his lips to yours.


End file.
